Unveiling the future
by GirlWithAmberEyes
Summary: AU. For the first time Cyd and Shelby travel to a moment in which they're not together, and that means they cannot go back until they find each other. This time, they are sent to the future and they must figure out what to do until they find each other, no money and no car. Will they like what their future holds?
1. Chapter 1

Cyd and Shelby had just left Shelby's house to go to school when Cyd found something very interesting on the street.

"Look at this Shelbs!" Cyd gets Shleby's arm to get her to look at the add of a party that was going to happen that night at a new bar in their neighborhood.

"That so looks like you would love, it's a shame we can't go" Shelby said like it was nothing and kept walking leaving a shoking Cyd behind.

"What do you mean we can't go?!" Really Shelby had said like it was so simple they couldn't go, but why not?

"Cyd pay attention, it's at a bar, and very late, and like those facts weren't enough there's a big 21 at the botton, and just in case all this time travel made you forget how old we are, let me remind you, we're 15!" Funny how shelby said all that and Cyd didn't seem to pay attention to any of it.

"Pleeeeeeaaasseee" Cyd asked woth puppy eyes

"There's no way a person would let us enter there and it's too late, my parente won't let us get out this late" Cyd was getting impatient.

"We can say we're going to sleep at..."

"We also don't have any other girl friends we're close enough to try to pull that one out" Shelby interrupted her.

"Why aren't you bothered by this?" Cyd was frustrated at this, she wanted to go so much and she couldn't figure out why Shelby was so calm

"I'm happy at 15, I'm ok with it, I'll go to parties when I'm old enough" she said and turned to go back to the direction they're going before.

 _Never thought I'd say that, but I so wish I could be old enough to go wherever I wanted._ Cyd thought to herself while running to catch up with Shelby, but she didn't see a dog going her way, and that made her abruptly stop and almost fall. She just didn't because Shelby was able to get her arm; the only problem was that Cyd was thinking about being old enough to go to parties while Shelby because of Cyd was also thinking about adulthood. So at the exact moment Shelby's hand touched Cyd's arm, they vanished.

-Cyd-

"Wait! What! We weren't thinking about going anywhere, how did we.." Cyd stopped talking when she realized Shelby was by her side as usual when they time traveled. _What the heck is this place._ She thought turning around, it was dark, clearly it was night, she was at a room, at least that's what it looked like, it was all quiet so she decided to whisper.

"Shelb's! Hey, where are you?" She whispered

"Not again, go back to bed Cyd" Cyd heard a strange voice she was pretty sure she'd never heard before.

 _That's weird, who's that? Should I ask? I mean it's obvious that she, sounds like a girl, knows me, where the hell is Shelby? What should I d.. Oh My!_ She stomped her feet at something very tough.

"Why do you insist on sleep walking?! Really Cyd, this must be the tenth time I wake up because you hit something in the middle of the night." The strange girl said, Cyd heard movements, _was she getting up? OMG I can't act like I don't know her_ too late, the lights were on. Cyd was now able to see the mystery girl. She was 100% sure she had never seen her before, she was old, older than her and Shelby, maybe in her early twenties or something around that. She wasn't tall but from the distance Cyd couldn't tell if she was short either, straight brown hair at her shoulders, she was in her pj's, that Cyd loved, it was full of dark clowns just like the portrait she had, she could see how they could be friends. The looked at her like she was crazy. "What did you hit this time?" _Hit? Ohhhh yeahh my toe, I forgot_ just as she remembered the pain came back and she pointed to her toe that was the size of a strawberry and just as red. "I'll get the ice, really Cyd you've got to stop this, or one of these days I'm gonna tie you to bed"

 _So, we have the same taste about horror, it looks like we sleep in the same room, but she's older than me, who is she, a cousin? A family friend? And what year is this?_ Cyd started to wonder while the girl got ice. _I think I'd better sit down._

"Why are you so quiet?"

 _Maybe it was a good idea to say something_ "I'm sorry?" She managed to say

 _That sounded soo weird my voice is different,_ she put her hand over her throat and repeated the sentence feeling the vibration to make sure that sound came from her

"No need to repeat, I know it wasn't on purpose" The girl said making Cyd realize that repeating the same sentence more than a couple of times seems a bit crazy _At least it's I'm sorry._

"What?" She looked at her

"What? What?" Cyd replied, she really didn't know. "Your eyes are beauty.." She stoped herself when she realized she wasn't thinking those word but speaking them

"What? Did you hit your head as well?" She put her hand over Cyd's forehead as if to check if she were sick.

 _Of course she thinks I'm sick, who complements the eyes of old friends, you say that when you meet someone for the first time and I have to pretend that I know this girl as much as she knows me._

"Why are you worried?" she asked with a frown, and the only thing Cyd could pay attention to were her hazel eyes.

"I'm not" She wasn't sure if worried was a word for what she was feeling so she didn't feel like she was lying.

"I'll pretend I believe" She said "Here, give me the foot you kicked the bed with" She sit besides Cyd, on the bed and got Cyd's leg to try to get her foot.

"Hey!, what are you doing?!" Cyd said pulling her leg to herself.

"Stop being a baby, c'mon, give me you foot so I can put ice on it and we can go to bed."

Cyd gave up trying, the girl didn't pay attention.

"Alright, what day is today? By the way." She tried to ask "I'm still a little asleep, I'm not sure" She added

"It's Wednesday, we have a test tomorrow, in case you forgot" the gave her a crooked smile

 _A TEST! What the hell was this place_ \- Cyd tried her best not to freak out on the outside cause the inside was on fore - _Did I change schools? I'm not studying with Shelby anymore? Breath Cyd, you have to breath._

Her foot was starting to get numb when she heard a song coming from the direction of her bed

"I'll get it for you, take the ice" The girl got Cyd'd foot up so she could stand and put it back on then bed "Well it isn't a surprise" She said giving a cellphone to Cyd, when she got close enough Cyd could see the name Shelby on the callers ID she couldn't help but feel relieved, and happy. "Yeah yeah, please be quick, don't forget we have a test tomorrow, and go to the living room, I want to sleep. After saying that, the girl went to her bed.

Cyd got up, her foot was better, she walked towards the door she assumed would take her to the living room, there was no other door in the bedroom. She hit answer and put the cellphone over her ear

*Cyd OMG, are you ok? Where are you?* Although the voice was differente she knew it was Shelby, and she never felt so happy to her her best friend's voice

*Shelby, it's so good to hear your voice, I was so worried* She tried to speak as slow as possible

*Why are you whispering? Aren't you alone?*

*No, apparently I live with somebody else, I appeared in a bedroom with two bed and another girl sleeping in one of them. Do you know where you are?*

*No, I'm in a house alone, I'm trying to find something that tells me where I am, and I found the phone and saw your number, it was last one dialed, it wasn't a surprise* Cyd heard her laughter

*yeah, and the date?*

*I saw on the phone, we're in 2021*

*Whaaaaaat? We've never gone so far into the future* Cyd was in shock, at least she had a year now, when Shelby atrted to talk again she heard a noise coming from the bedroom

*I shoud go now shlebs. I think I have a test tomorrow the girl I told you about wants to sleep, talk to you in the morning ok?*

*Ok Cyd, take care, we can't go back unless we're together*

*yeah I know. Good night Shelbs*

*Night Cyd*

With that Cyd went to bed.

"That was faster than usual" Cyd heard as she walked towards

"Well, somebody was bugging me with bed time, what could I do?" She couldn't help, she liked that girl, maybe they were good friends

"As if you listened to me. Is everything ok?"

"No, but they will be"

"Well if it's anything with your relationship with Shelby, I'm sure you'll get thr.." She interrupted and that caught Cyd's attention "…Oh by the way, you asked me to remind you that your 3 year anniversary is next week, if you forget again, Shelby will not forgive you this time"

 _What was she talking about? Anniversary? Shelby forgive me_

"I can't believe, you really forgot again? I don't understand how Shelby is still with you."

"Sorry?" She had to say something

"Nothing, I've already said many times that you two don't match and that you have horrible taste ion women. But She's you girlfriend I'm your friend, the only thing I can do is be here for you if you need, like remind you about you anniversary, now good night"

 _Wait what? Girlfriend or girl friend? 3 years what? What? What? Great I'm not gonna be able to sleep at all after that, I'm gonna think ab…_

She fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

-Shelby right after talking to Cyd over the phone-

 _Okay, I've already checked if there's anybody here, unless someone is really well hidden, then I'm alone. Let's check the internet._

She got her phone and opened her Facebook app.

 _Profile picture, my 21-year-old version is nice, a landscape on top. Wait a minute. Studies at Yale._

"I passed to Yale!" She yelled alone and started jumping and repeating that until she realized that probably, if Cyd wasn't there with her, Cyd didn't pass to Yale, where was she then?

 _Okay alright, I passed to Yale, so I'm here, according to the calendar it's September, so we're having class, Cyd is probably where she's studying but she lives with someone, roommate,_ she thought.

 _Let's go back to Facebook. Info -_ She took a look at her info page, family, when she went down the page, she nearly let her phone fall down.

"In a relationship!" She couldn't help but saying it out loud "I have a boyfriend?!" She couldn't believe but when she decided to see her album on Facebook she didn't find any picture with boys that would look like what she imagined a boyfriend would be _._ Lots of pictures of Cyd, - _obviously_ \- she thought to herself - _Best friends even in the future._

Hours passed when Shelby finally gave up trying to find anything about her life. She found pictures of Cyd, her parents, people she assumed were some friends and even her brothers that she would dare say got handsome, she had never thought that this would be possible. She ends up falling asleep.

-Cyd's apartment-

"What the hell!?" Cyd yelled while jumping out of bed because the strange girl was throwing water on her. "Why on Earth?" She so wanted to jump at her and hit her, nobody messed with her sleep.

"Keep talking, but do that while taking a shower please, or we're gonna be late" That girl said turning around and getting dressed, that's when Cyd realized the girl was half naked. She immediately blushed and looked up to the ceiling. She didn't see that girl looked back. "Oh C'mon, like you've never seen before, hurry up, I told you the last time, I'm not gonna miss another test because of you, I'll leave in 40 minutes, if you're not ready then, I'll go without you.

"Like you would dare" Cyd said sarcastically, she felt so comfortable around this woman/girl, she wasn't sure what to say, she felt like a girl but she knew they were older.

"Did you forget what happened last time?" the girl stopped getting dressed right before putting on her blouse, that girl was so thin that she could be a model, but then Cyd forced her eyes to go from the girl's body to her face, and she shook her head the second she saw how serious the girl was. Whatever happened that last time Cyd felt like she really screwed things up.

-Flashback-

"We've got time, Cassie. Don't worry" Cyd said getting out of the shower, seeing her roommate stressed.

"15 minutes, Cyd! We're not gonna get there on time" That didn't seem to bother Cyd who was getting dressed at a very normal/lazy speed.

After she got dressed they ran to their classroom where the test was going to be. But when they got there, the professor didn't let them in. Cassie got furious.

"I hope, for your sake, that this doesn't interfere with me being in the swimming team. I have to call my coach, I swear Cyd, I'm never gonna let you make me arrive late anywhere again.

"I'm sorry, you know how I am sleeping" Cyd tried to come up with an excuse but the moment she said that she regretted

"Exactly! I know! What I don't know is why I still wait for you!" She said taking a deep breath. "I'll see you later, I gotta see if I can find Laura." She left.

"Cyd!" Cassie screamed

"Alright, that will be the fastest shower you've ever seen" She hurried to the bathroom. The apartment was pretty easy to figure out, one living room in the middle with a very small kitchen separated by a balcony and 3 doors. One Cyd came out of it, the bedroom. The other the door to leave the place and the other one had to be the bathroom. Of course because of Murphy she first chose the door that led her to the hallway. She quickly closed it and went to the other one and yes it was a bathroom.

 _I remembered, but how? My mind is 15, I skipped the last years, including the moment when that happened, how could I remember that? That's too much for me alone. Shelby and I always figure things out together. Shelby where are you. I still have to figure out that whole girlfriend thing and the worst part is I have to pretend that I know everything. But I can't now, if there's something that I got from that memory thing was how pissed Cassie was. And OMG how good it is to finally know her name. I just can't forget. Cassie. Shower fast. Cassie. Shower fast._

She kept repeating in her mind.

While Cyd was on the phone her cellphone rang and Cassie answered it.

*Hi Shelby* Cassie said not very happy *Cyd is taking a shower*

*Oh Hi* It must be her roommate *That's okay, just tell her to call me when she's done, please*

*Alright then, bye" A little bit cold, Cassie knew but she couldn't hand the phone to Cyd or they'd be late again

*Bye* Shelby didn't what the conversation to last either how could she talk to someone over the phone that she didn't even know the name, but that knew her. She couldn't imagine how Cyd was pulling that off.

"were you talking alone?" Cyd entered the room

"singing" She answered fast "That was really fast, but I'm only gonna be happy when we get there and take the test

"Alright, I don't like you like that" She went to her wardrobe and really liked that she didn't change her style, a lot of black there.

"What?" Cassie asked and she saw that Cyd abruptly stopped

"No, just trying to think what to wear, I've got extra minutes from the quick shower right?" - _I'm getting good at this thing, getting out of tough questions_. _Okay now the problem is that I need to get dressed. She didn't seem to bother being here with me but I'm not. I don't want to get naked in front of her, but she's going to be suspicious. What do I do?_ \- She closed her eyes very strong. Took a long deep breath and without looking at the other girls face she took of the towel and threw it on her bed, turned to see the clothes - _dam I should've chosen before taking the towel off, you stupid, now I have to keep calm, it's normal -_ she tried to convince herself – _Let's see, underwear fast, oh god which drawer is it in? –_ She started opening all of them acting as if she knew what she was doing but Cassie didn't care, she just wanted Cyd to be fast.

"Are you sure, you seem a bit uncomfortable"

"I'm okay, just hungry" That wasn't a lie

"Alright then I'll fix us something" She got up and got out of the room. Cyd was so relieved that she fell on the floor. "Are you ok? What noise was that" Cassie asked from the other room.

"I Tripped, nothing to worry, almost ready" Not a lie again, she almost felt pride.

"Okay then"

Cyd managed to get up and get dressed, now normally, comfortable, taking her time to put on her clothes.

"Dam, you always had a nice ass" Cyd froze at that moment and she heard footsteps heading towards her. "Here, see if it's okay" She gave her a cup of coffee. Cyd calmly finished putting her pants on, trying not to think of her comments, took a sip.

"More sugar" Cassie agreed and went back to the kitchen

 _I didn't have that much intimacy not even with Shelby, maybe when you're an adult things change, I don't think I'll get used to it, I have to remember to take my clothes to the bathroom next time_

Cyd finished getting dressed, and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"So, Cassie remind me again, how important is this test? I mean for me." She asked getting her cup of coffee.

"For you? I really don't know" She laughed and Cyd saw that some things don't change

"Oh good. Because of you I was starting to get worried because I didn't study"

"Worried because you didn't study?" She made a shocked face "Maybe there's hope after all

"Shut up" Cyd told her with a smile on her face, she missed Shelby, a lot, but Cassie wasn't all bad, a little bit stressed but hey, Shelby was too. Cyd wondered what her best friend was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

-Shelby's place-

 _Why isn't Cyd calling me back, her roommate sounded a bit rude, maybe we don't get along well –_ Shelby started what could be a theory in her mind.

She woke up the first thing she did was call Cyd, she looked through her computer, cellphone but nothing seemed meaningful. Some pictures of her in class with some people, she tried to see the numbers on her phone, she found Barry's, but when she called there was no answer, and she tried a couple of times. No sign of Naldo on her list and messages, well, when she tried to send Cyd one, right after she sent and it was received by the other phone, her message was deleted, she then found that it was programmed to delete all messages something to do with space, there were videos though. Lots of videos from her classes, from what she could see, she was studying to be an Architect. And she really liked that idea.

She found her class schedule, and she had calculus in the morning she decided to go and see if she could discover something, she looked around to see if she had a car, looking for car keys or documents, but nothing, she didn't even know where the building of her class was. But she decided to leave the apartment anyway, staying in wasn't helping unless she could talk to Cyd.

She decided to call again when leaving. This time, Cyd answered.

*Shelbs! God, I completely forgot about my phone. Someone* and she said that out loud *woke me up calculating my minutes to wake up take a shower and have breakfast, and to top it all of she threw a bucket of water on me!*

"The only way to get her out of bed fast enough, she knows it!" Cassie yelled so Shelby could hear over the phone

*That's actually a good idea, I think I'll try it next…*

*No you won't*

"Cyd, the test!" _That's enough_ – Cyd thought

"I don't care about the dam test Cassie, go on I'll talk to Shelby, you're the one who can't miss It" _The heel with it, when I go back in time it won't matter_

"I don't know why I even bother" Cassie said rolling her eyes and continued walking towards a big building

*Okay Shelbs, now I'll try to find a place to be alone so we can talk about everything* She said walking around when she saw a space between two buildings and she ran to it.

*Good, I'm already alone*

*I think I'm good* Cyd double checked and nobody was there

*Finally we get to talk, what do you know? *

*Well, I'm probably at a college or university, a place to study because I just lost a test. I have a roommate that gets stressed very easily* She took a deep breath thinking about the girlfriend and anniversary thing, she didn't get the chance to talk to Cassie about it. *My taste in clothes hasn't changed…*

*My turn! * Cyd was relieved with the interruption *I passed to Yale! * Cyd could picture Shelby jumping around like crazy *aaaaaaaaaaand, I've got a boyfriend! * Ate that comment Cyd almost choke. *but I couldn't find a picture of him on my phone, and that's weird right? I thought that if I had a boyfriend there would be pictures of us all over the place together with my pictures with you*

*That makes sense, but Shelby, how did you discover you have a boyfriend? *

*I saw that I'm in a relationship on Facebook* Shelby said like it's the obvious answer. Cyd automatically got her phone and checked hers. No surprise, in a relationship too, what was weird was that Shelby didn't see this.

*Did you check anybody else's Facebook account? * Now that Shelby thought of it, no she didn't, why didn't she do that? *Shelby? Still there? *

*yeah yeah, sorry, no I didn't I think I was trying to discover who my boyfriend was*

*ooooohhh I remembered something* Cyd said

*What? *

*No, I mean I remembered something from a couple of weeks ago, like a memory*

*What? * Shelby was confused how was she able to, maybe *So Cyd when we get back to a time when we didn't exist we forget each other and anything related to our lives right?* She was on to something and Cyd got her lead

*So maybe when we go to a distant future and stay for a while we remember our lives instead of forgetting! Shelby you're a genius! * It totally made sense now

*No I'm not, you are! I wanna hug you*

*I wanna hug you too! *

*Cyd, how are we going to meet? *

*I don't know, I'll try to find my parents, you said that you passed to Yale so you're there, Its more than what I know about where I am. *

*So you'll meet me here? *

*If I find them and they pay the ticket yes, I have no idea if a I work, If I have money*

*Me neither, I'll try mine, but what do we say? It's the middle of September. *

*Difficult, I don't have a car, at least, if had one I think Cassie would've said something instead of making me walk to class. *

*Another thing. I have Barry's number, but he doesn't answer to me, maybe, he changed numbers I don't know. And no sign of Naldo *

*Alright, we'll see that, they are the only ones we can talk to about our situation. But our top priority is trying to meet* Cyd said, once they meet it would all be over

*Okay, got it. Call whenever possible okay? *

*Alright Shelbs, you too. Miss you. *

*Miss you more*

And they hang up. Shelby continued to walk to what she thought was her way to class. She tried to call Barry again, and this time he answered

*Hi* That was very cold, even for Barry.

*Finally Barry, I was starting to think that you had changed your number*

*Maybe I should've, so, why are you calling? * His voice was so weird, of course apart from being an adult voice, it was clod and rude, like he didn't want to talk to her

*Why are you talking like this? *

*Shelby we haven't spoken in years, why are you calling me now? * _hold on a sec, years?!_

*What do you mean years?! Did we fight? Did something happen, something must've happened, what was it? *

*Shelby I'm not up for that ok, don't play the amnesia card. *

*What?! Wait Barry I don't remember, really, Cyd and I just time traveled to this time, but we're separated, and we don't know what to do

*Time traveled, you two stopped that even before we stopped talking*

*Barry, listen to me, yesterday we were in 2015 going to school and Cyd wanted to go to a party that we weren't old enough, so she time traveled to a time when we're old enough, but we're not together! *

*I wasn't expecting that*

*So can we meet? I mean do you go to Yale too? *

*Yes I go to Yale, alright, let's meet, cafeteria for lunch? I'm not gonna miss class because of you*

*Where is it?"

*Oh shoot, you don't know. Okay leave your building, let's hope you didn't move the past few years. Turn right and walk past 4 blocks, turn right, 2 more blocks and you'll see. It's called Luigi's.*

*I think I got it, right 4 blocks right 2 blocks*

*That's it, meet me there around noon*

*I'll be there*

He hung up the phone right after that, something really serious might've happened for him to stop talking to her like that. Shelby decided to call Cyd and tell her about that conversation.

After talking to Shelby on the phone, Cyd tried to see if she could find Cassie, she walked a bit there was no sign of her, she saw not very far a snack bar and decided to stay there for a while to gather some thoughts, as soon as she started walking her phone rang.

*Shelbs! That was fast*

*SO here's something weird, Barry answered my call…*

*I'm waiting for the weird part…*

*That he didn't want to talk to me, his tone of voice was like talking to me was the worst thing ever*

*Well, Barry's always been weird when it comes to socializing, but the way you described seems a little too much even for him*

*Yeah right, and it looks like we haven't talked in years and to top it all of, he also said that we haven't time traveled in a long time, it took him a while to believe that we time traveled.*

* One more topic to our list*

*What list?*

*Things we have to understand about this time* Cyd said Like it was obvious

*Amazing idea Cyd! What else is there on the list?*

*Where I am, for instance*

*That one is good, oh and also who's my boyfriend. Weird that I haven't heard from him, isn't it?*]

*very weird, very…* _Trying to understand how we became grilfriends is another topic but I won't mention until I understand things better, eventually she'll realize there's something wrong with a bf that doesn't call or show up for that matter_

*And also, after believing me barry scheduled lunch with me today, we'll see how that goes"

*Call right after that*

*Of course*

*Look shelbs, I think someone is waving at me, I'm going to see who that is and if I find out something else.*

*Oh ok, Bye Cyd, love ya*

*Bye shelbs, love ya too*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don`t make promises about updates, the only thing I know is that it will be finished, I just don`t know, when. (Really sorry but time is an issue)

Definitely the person was waving at her, and approaching, _ok Cyd, don`t panic, just one more that you have to pretend you know_.

"Hey, Cyd! How are things?" a boy said, when he finally got to her, he made a sign with the hand asking for permission to sit, which was granted by Cyd who was analyzing the boy. _Well he seems our age, not familiar – what a surprise – tall dark short hair, handsome, he could be an athlete with such a posture_

"As usual" she said trying not to put much into it, she had no idea who he was, even though it was ok with Cassie, he whole talking without knowing her thing, it was different now, they were in a public place "and with you?" The only thing she could do was hope for him to give more than she did, but if he didn`t, well it`s not like she could blame him.

"Trying to get some fresh air" He said, sitting as if he were very tired

"Problems then huh" _let`s act natural, it could be just simple tired, or maybe he was tired of something_ Cyd was starting to get tired of this guessing game

"relationship issues, not sure you could help though, yours s perfect" _That`s great, fate just can`t stop getting to the girlfriend thing, I need to get to the bottom of it soon, cause it seems that every damn body knows about it but me and Shelby_. _I can`t talk relationship, I`m only 15 for God`s sake_

"Perfect doesn`t exist" It sounded a nice answer to Cyd, with luck he would accept and do the talking and Cyd could only nod and say small answers like that, she could that.

"Yeah, ok, I know but, you know what I mean" _I really don`t mate, not a clue_ "Anyway, I`m not gonna bug you with it" _Amen to that_ "I was actually gonna ask if you could give this to Cassie, I haven`t seen her around, but sine you two live together…."

"No problem, I`ll give it to her as soon as she finishes the test or as we get home, either way, she`s gonna get it" The boy was quite pleased, maybe too pleased

"Thank you Cyd, I`m glad to see that we`re ok" _Oh Crap, she didn`t get along with him? He was an idiot? He did something wrong? Gosh how I hate not knowing stuff – note to self, creating a diary, for eventual future time trips – what was wrong with him, and why the heel things weren`t supposed to be ok between them._ "Anyway, I`ve gotta go, thanks a bunch"

He said leaving the table and a very confused Cyd with it. She looked at the envelope que gave her to give to Cassie, wondering what it was, probably an essay or something related to college

Cyd`s head was hurting, she desperately needed someone to talk to about her situation, to tell the truth, Cassie seemed like the best option, they lived together, they seemed to get along well, but she wouldn`t believe her, she could try, was it worth it? Too many questions, not one single answer. Her cell started ringing, she smiled at the thought that it probably was Shelby, cyd got her phone with a surprised look on her face, it was Cassie, she probably finished her test.

*Hey, where are you? You really didn`t show up*

*I had some things that I had to see to, how was it?* She honestly wanted to know

*Alright I guess, nothing much, not worried, so look I just found out that my next class won`t be happening, cause the teacher got sick or something like that, what matters is that I`m free for the day, so I thought I`d let you know that I'm going home*

*Oh, okay, I`ll be there in a couple of minutes too, not feeling well*

*Yeah, you`ve been weirder than usual today, we talk when we get there*

*Ok then, see ya soon*

*see ya*

Could Cyd trust in Cassie? It was too much for her alone to think even speaking with Shelby on the phone occasionally wasn`t enough, she need to know about her life, from someone that spends a lot of time with her, that`s it, I`m gonna talk to her. She decided as she stood up and headed home, with just one problem, she forgot where home was. She thought she would walk around and see if she could recognize her place.

\- At Shelby`s -

 _How is it possible not to have anything about a boy here, did I invent a boyfriend just for Facebook?_

Shelby went over all her things trying to find anything remotely related to a boyfriend but failed miserably. SO she decided to surf the net, she had already seen all her Facebook profile, and timeline, and everything ever posted by her, or in which she was tagged. She came to the conclusion that she had some friends, none of which she recognized from the past. Since she found nothing, she decided to look at Cyd`s Facebook.

 _Let`s see if there`s something here, fi she didn`t change, I don`t think I`m gonna fins a lot of information here. Well… what?! She is in a relationship as well! OMG that`s so awesome._

As she read that she started wondering if they ever went out he four of them, She could even imagine she her boyfriend her best friend and her bf all together, but she couldn`t put a face on them. She was getting really irritated about it. She took a look at Cyd`s pictures but nothing much, almost nothing, mostly it was the pictures Shelby posted and tagged her. Nothing more than that Cyd was never a big fan of social networks. She decided to look for Barry`s page, and was shocked, not 100% shocked to be honest after the phone call, they weren`t friends on Facebook. Shelby now was sure that whatever happened between them was serious, she couldn`t see anything on his page because they weren`t direct friends. She went back to her page and saw some tagged pics and started clicking on the names to see if she could learn something or some names, there was one picture though that she really liked, she was in the middle of a group of girls, 5 fiver, including her. They all looked really close and happy, they were all with a similar sweaters, maybe they were part of a club, when she was staring at the photo it was like they were moving

- _flashback-_ '

"C`mon girls, one more picture and then lunch" A short red haired girl holding her cellphone to take a picture of the group said.

"Okay Lisa, just take the damn picture" A girl from the back said "I`m starving"

"What a big surprise" Shelby said and everybody laughed, except the girl from the back

"Nice one toothpick" The on from the back said, meant as a joke but with a serious tone

"Alright you two, enough, on the 3" the redhaired said taking 2 pictures

"How about Jeanny`s?" An Asian girl said

"Great idea, I could kill for a Jeanny`s special" Shelby said already heading to the bar and the other girls following her

 _Wow so that`s what cyd talked about, a memory, but how long ago, where are those girls?_

Shelby got lost in her thought, since there was nothing she could do until her meeting with Barry, she didn`t know how to go to class, what class to go to, all she could do was think and wait, she was making a mental list of the things she wanted to ask Barry.


End file.
